


The Wolf And The Grasshopper

by franzfan23



Series: Riders and Fifty Things [7]
Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: 50 Sentences, Fluff, Humor, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franzfan23/pseuds/franzfan23
Summary: Fifty things about a pun making ceo and a tsundere cop
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu/Hiden Aruto
Series: Riders and Fifty Things [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631995
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	The Wolf And The Grasshopper

**Author's Note:**

> *sees lack of Isamu/Aruto fics* 
> 
> ...Well if you want something done, you do it yourself.
> 
> Might make this a series if I find enough motivation to write up.
> 
> Inspired by the 50 prompts livejournal.

**#01 - Walking**

He had to power walk away from Aruto to make sure he wouldn’t hear him laugh.

**#02 - Waltz**

“So when are you two gonna stop dancing around each other and just kiss already?” Yua asked him once, and a bright blush immediately engulfed his cheeks.

**#03 - Wishes**

More than anything, he secretly wanted that AIMS officer to be his.

**#04 - Wonder**

When Aruto comes in covered in glitter and paint after an incident he refused to discuss, he wonders why he fell in love with this idiot in the first place. 

**#05 - Worry**

When Isamu fell to the ground from the Magia’s attack, he felt a feeling of dread twist his stomach. 

**#06 - Whimsy**

Despite Aruto’s poor sense of humor and sense of timing for jokes, he couldn’t help but giggle at them.

**#07 - Waste/Wasteland**

The place was a complete wreck after the battle, and the number one thing on Aruto’s mind was if Vulcan’s wielder made it out okay. 

**#08 - Whiskey and Rum**

When a video of him standing on top of a bar declaring his love for Aruto Hiden goes viral, Isamu vowed to never have alcohol again. 

**#09 - War**

They were in a war against a terrorist unit, he should not be having feelings for someone during this time. 

**#10 - Weddings**

“You seemed very interested in Mr. Fuwa. Does that mean you two will get married one day?” That innocent question from Izu made Aruto spit his water all over his documents. 

**#11 - Birthday**

He never celebrated his birthday anymore, but of course Aruto would be the type to throw him a surprise party. 

**#12 - Blessing**

As he felt a head of curly hair against his chest, he thanked every god he knew that he could have moments like this. 

**#13 - Bias**

He knows he seems single minded against Humagears, but what else could he do when all the ones he met turned out to be monsters?

**#14 - Burning**

His nightmares were full of smoke and flames, a reminder of the day his life forever changed.

**#15 - Breathing**

It took a long time, but working with Aruto became as simple as taking a breath.

**#16 - Breaking**

It took all of his willpower not to laugh at that stupid joke.

**#17 - Belief**

After that Humagear saved his life, he started to believe Aruto was right about them after all.

**#18 - Balloon**

Even the simplest of jokes made Isamu’s cheeks puff up like a balloon. 

**#19 - Balcony**

“...Aruto, get off my balcony.” “But I want to serenade you with my jokes!” “It’s 3:00 am in the morning!”

**#20 - Bane**

He swore that these robots were nothing but a plight on humankind, but that CEO seemed to think otherwise. 

**#21 - Quiet**

He was never so grateful for the silence as he watched Aruto sleep. 

**#22 - Quirks**

“Why do you keep making bad puns?” “Why do you keep insisting on opening stuff by force?” “...Point.”

**#23 - Question**

“...Is this a date, Fuwa?” “I was wondering about that myself.”

**#24 - Quarrel**

They stood side by side, Progerise Keys in hand ready to battle once more. 

**#25 - Quitting**

Every bone in his body ached, but he couldn’t give up now with his favorite officer’s life hanging on the line. 

**#26 - Jump**

Aruto smirked as a simple touch on his boyfriend’s butt made him yelp and jump in embarrassment. 

**#27 - Jester**

Aruto desperately wanted at least one person to laugh at his jokes and he found one in the most unlikeliest of people. 

**#28 - Jousting**

As long as they were together, they could handle anything the ARK threw at them. 

**#29 - Jewel**

He fingered the gem on his finger, happy that their lives will now always be intertwined. 

**#30 - Just**

“Why do I need a reason to love you? I just do, Isamu.” 

**#31 - Smirk**

Seeing Isamu trying to hide his smirk from another pun was one of the cutest things Aruto had seen. 

**#32 - Sorrow**

He instinctively grabbed Aruto into a hug, holding him close even as his suit started to get soaked. 

**#33 - Stupidity**

“Is it true that you like my jokes?” “No, they’re stupid!” “I swear, one day I’ll make you laugh! That is my AIMS!” “...snrk…” “HA! Got you!”

**#34 - Serenade**

Karaoke night with AIMS was a good idea, because Isamu turned out to be an amazing singer. 

**#35 - Sarcasm**

“I hate you so much right now.” “Love you too, Fuwa-san.” 

**#36 - Sordid**

When Aruto whispered a dirty thought into his ear, he nearly choked on his drink and told him that they were in public. 

**#37 - Soliloquy**

“You’re not in love with Aruto Hiden,” Isamu told himself in the mirror, even though he had trouble believing it himself. 

**#38 - Sojourn**

“This is only temporary, just don’t do anything stupid!” He kept repeating to himself as Aruto slept quietly on his shoulder. 

**#39 - Share**

“Now we can both be warm!” Aruto declared as he wrapped his scarf around Isamu’s neck, and the latter tried to tell himself he was blushing from the cold. 

**#40 - Solitary**

Once Isamu told them they were alone, Aruto just about pounced the boy into a kiss. 

**#41 - Nowhere**

“...Not going anywhere.” Isamu promised as he took one of his uninjured hands into Aruto’s own. 

**#42 - Neutral**

It was getting harder to keep a straight face around him. 

**#43 - Nuance**

He had no idea how that CEO grew from someone he found annoying to the one person he can’t live without. 

**#44 - Near**

He didn’t know how much he wanted to have Fuwa Isamu sleeping next to him until now. 

**#45 - Natural**

He didn’t know when they got on first name basis, but saying “Aruto” was something that came out naturally. 

**#46 - Horizon**

He didn’t know what the future hold, but he knew wherever they’re heading, there’s nothing but clear skies ahead. 

**#47 - Valiant**

As he headed into battle as Zero One once more, he was glad that they were fighting on the same side once more. 

**#48 - Virtuous**

“I know you feel like it’s your duty to help others, but please stop risking your life all the time. I worry about you too, Aruto.” 

**#49 - Victory**

Hearing Isamu’s laugh was one of the greatest days of his life. 

**#50 - Defeat**

The day he finally laughed at those stupid jokes was when he finally admitted to himself that he did love that stupid CEO.

**Author's Note:**

> 34 is referencing, of course, the youtube channel of Isamu's actor. Check it out for some amazing song covers <3


End file.
